


Consider This a Learning Experience

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Kinks, M/M, more characters later - Freeform, ryack - Freeform, the exploration of kinks, theres just gonna be a lot of kinks okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ryan have been together for a while, and they've most certainly had some interesting sex.</p><p>But everyone has hidden kinks, desires left unspoken, and they set out on a quest to try out each thing the other has always wanted.</p><p>(Basically, chapters upon chapters of super kinky sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So An Idea is Born

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is gonna be a thing. And I want you guys to feel free to comment kinks that YOU want to see later on!

Looking back, Jack is sort of amazed that something so large in scale, so incredibly pleasurable and almost life-changing, could begin with four words uttered so carelessly.  
  
"So, I've been thinking." Ryan mumbled as the two men sat in silence, each absorbed in their own book and cuddling together on the larger couch.  
  
"Hmm?" Jack adjusted his glasses as he glanced up at the other, a soft smile already on his face. He loved seeing Ryan like this, calm and relaxed with light stubble, sporting his own glasses to better see the pages before him; it was one of Jack's favorite times of the day, when they could both just snuggle up and get lost in their own thoughts, comforted by easy silence.  
  
However, Ryan was now turning towards him with a mischievous glint behind those ever blue eyes and Jack had to admit that this was also a big favorite of his as well. "We've always been pretty open with kinks, yeah?" And if that wasn't the understatement of the century, Jack didn't know what was. They were incredibly open with kinks, doing things that would make anyone they worked with blush a deep red. It'd been a shock to Ryan when Jack had first admitted he wanted to try more, mostly because Jack's sweetness and outward appearance practically screamed vanilla, but when the doors had opened Ryan had been more than a little excited to show the younger man all he knew. So Jack merely nodded with a smirk, coaxing Ryan to continue. "Well... I sometimes wonder if you're holding some back, and I  _know_  that there are a few I'm keeping secret."  
  
Jack bit his lower lip, once again nodding. There were just some things he felt afraid to bring up, worried that rejection or awkward silence would follow, and it was sort of a relief to find that Ryan thought the same. "That's what I assumed. Now, I've had a little plan rolling around in my head, and I thought you'd be interested to hear it." Jack grinned, rolling his eyes before placing down his book and rearranging to straddle the older man.  
  
"When do you not have a plan for something?" He teased as Ryan marked his spot in his own book and laid it by the other. His hands then preoccupied themselves with gripping Jack's hips and riding up his shirt slightly to trace circles into the milky skin.  
  
"That's true, but you know they're always great." He defended, lips curving up when Jack leaned in to connect them. Jack's arms hooked around Ryan's shoulders, looping up to tug at his hair when the kiss became more heated, tongues darting out to meet one another and little nips making them gasp.  
  
"So... what's this idea?" Jack moaned after a particularly hard nibble from Ryan, and the older man grunted his confusion before he remembered what had been the point of starting the conversation in the first place.  
  
"I'll tell you in a second." He sighed, bucking his hips forward when Jack chuckled and enjoying the way it immediately fell into a squeak as their slowly-hardening cocks brushed together through denim confines. Jack pulled back from the kiss for a moment, cracking his eyes open to see Ryan's head plunge forward into the now-empty air with a puckered face to recapture his lips and smiling before moving forward to claim them as his own. No matter how Ryan kissed him, it was always so passionate. Even a simple peck at the office had him swooning and red faced for a few solid minutes afterwards.   
  
He groaned when Ryan's hand moved to undo his pants, the older man mentally high-fiving himself when the button popped open on the first try. "God dammit, Ryan." Jack murmured when his cock sprang free and Ryan's fingers teased at the base.  
  
"Mmm yes, Jack?" His voice lilted, playfully mocking the younger man and persuading him to speak his desires. Jack didn't give in, however, choosing instead to undo Ryan's pants as well (after struggling with the button for a minute) and pressing a solid, calloused palm to knead at his erection through his underwear. Ryan let out a low groan at the unexpected turn of events, hand pumping Jack's cock once almost instinctively and making the bearded man whine.  
  
"God, I love you." Ryan gruffed, voice hoarse, and then he was grabbing Jack's ass to better change their position. Jack let out a rather unmanly squeal as he suddenly found himself with his back against the soft cushioning of the couch, but his confusion didn't last long when he felt Ryan's tongue flick over the head of his cock.  
  
Ryan seldom gave blow jobs. When he did, they were completely unexpected and mind-blowingly good, a special treat that had no pattern or occasion to when it was delivered; so Jack made no show of keeping quiet as Ryan's pink lips locked around his length and sucked it into the heat of his mouth, moaning loudly and fighting the urge to fuck his face until he was given the okay.  
  
It seemed like Ryan was in a teasing mood, though, as he took Jack all the way in before slowly pulling back to barrage his slit with kitten licks that had him squirming and panting below him. "R-Ryan, please!" Jack whimpered, his plea going ignored as the older man began to stroke Jack's cock slowly as his mouth continued to work at his tip.   
  
Jack practically thrashed, hips twitching and jerking as he fought to contain himself, and he could almost feel the satisfied smirk on Ryan's lips. "You wanna fuck my mouth?" Ryan murmured, voice low and threatening with arousal as his hot breath ghosted over Jack's cock.   
  
"Y..Yes!" The word came out in a short burst, eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back against the couch.  
  
"Mmm but do you? Because I'd very much love to feel you down my throat." His voice was so calm, so steady, that it sent a shudder down Jack's whole body. "Do it, then." He hissed menacingly before his mouth held the younger man's cock again and his nails were digging into the flesh on either side of Jack's hips to brace himself; Jack paused for only a moment before he was gripping Ryan's sandy locks and pulling them down hard as he thrust up to meet him, a wanton sob escaping him as his cock brushed the back of Ryan's throat.  
  
"Fuck!" He cursed loudly as he looked down at the sight presented to him; his hips moved frantically, slick cock disappearing and reappearing into Ryan's mouth, and he realized the vibrations he felt were Ryan moaning around him as the older man jacked himself with the hand not holding onto Jack's hip with a death grip. It was delicious and almost too hot for him to handle and he found himself having to close his eyes just to compose himself enough to not come right there. His efforts failed, however, when Ryan's tongue sloppily flicked out to grace the sensitive underside one last time; he came with a shout of Ryan's name, spilling down the older man's throat as his thrusts slowed.  
  
He had a second to let out a shuddery breath before Ryan was on his knees, towering over him with darkened eyes. "Take off your shirt." He demanded, voice raspy from the beating his throat had just taken, and Jack hastily did as he was told.  
  
Ryan leaned over him, connecting their lips in a messy kiss that was more pure need than anything else as he stroked himself to a finish, hips rolling into his hand. His come streaked Jack's chest and stomach and he bit the younger man's lip as the orgasm crashed over him.   
  
"Damn." He breathed, a faint chuckle escaping him, and he pressed the sweetest of kisses to Jack's lips before hoisting himself up with a weary groan.   
  
"Did you even have an idea in the first place?" Jack teased, stretching his arms behind his head as Ryan returned with a wet cloth to clean the other with. He giggled when the cold material brushed against his stomach, prompting Ryan to smooch the area.  
  
"Of course. You're just so enticingly distracting." Ryan hummed, inspecting to make sure he'd gotten any bits of come before trudging off to toss the soiled rag into the dirty laundry bin. When he returned, he dropped onto the couch and squirmed his way in to cuddle at Jack's side, ignoring the playful protest from the other. "Okay, so here it is. We each make a list of all the kinks we want to try, hand them to one another, and we will non-judgmentally look through them and possibly mark off ones we aren't interested in. Then we can make one big list and run through them all. Sounds smart, right?"  
  
"Actually, yeah." He tussled Ryan's mussed hair and the other practically purred. "I don't know why we didn't think of it before, really."  
  
"Because I am way smarter than you."  
  
"But you didn't think of it before either."  
  
"Details, Jack." They shared a grin before exchanging a soft peck. "So, do you wanna make the list?"  
  
"Shh. Right now is cuddles." Jack yawned, nestling himself into the crook of Ryan's neck, and the older man couldn't help but smile as he closed his eyes.


	2. Public Indecency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Jack likes the idea that they're at work and Ray could turn around to see them at any moment.

Making a list of kinks had been easy for the two. They'd each sat on either side of the room and worked at it for a solid twenty minutes before they had agreed everything was down and swapped. Both were pleased to receive theirs back with absolutely nothing crossed out and a surprisingly large amount of things in common, and had set about making two master lists for reference.  
  
Acting on the list, however, had been harder. Whether from embarrassment or planning, neither was sure, but it took nearly two weeks before one of them broke the ice into kink-testing.  
  
And that ice-breaker was Ryan.  
  
-  
  
It was a busy day at the office for most, slow for some, and the some just happened to include both Ryan and Jack. With Geoff, Michael, and Gavin all off in different parts of the building, it left the couple and Ray alone in the office, the latter of the bunch absorbed in an editing project that Gavin had begged him to take for twenty bucks. Behind his back lay the other two, happily spooning under the covers on Ryan's old work station, the couch. Usually they'd keep their public displays of affection to hand holding and quick pecks, but they knew Ray stayed to himself and really didn't mind anyways so they jumped on the opportunity to get in some lazy relaxation together.  
  
That is, until the big spoon had a better idea.  
  
Ryan's hips jerked forward ever-so-slightly, a barely-there nudge that Jack first passed off as a simple twitch. But the next move was rougher, more adamant, and Ryan's lips grazing against Jack's ear certainly got the point across clearly enough.  
  
"Hey, Jack." He whispered, smirking when the other shuddered in his arms. "I'm so fucking horny for you." His hips began rolling against Jack's ass, and the bulge forming there was unmistakable. Jack knew he should object, should point out that Ray was  _right there_  and could turn around at any moment for any number of reasons, but Ryan's motions were so fluid and inviting and he found his own body betraying his sensible mind as he rocked to meet them.  
  
"Number eight on the list, right?" Ryan murmured, nipping at Jack's neck while his hand dipped under the covers to trail south. "I believe it was you that suggested it. You wanted to be played with in public. Can't say I object." And yeah, maybe Jack had a little something for danger by the way his cock was straining against his jeans; Ryan's fingers teased at the denim waistband, threatening to undo them before pulling back to simply ghost over his happy trail and back again, but his hips didn't relent in their hard grinding.  
  
"F-fuck, Ryan. This is s-so fucked up." Jack whined low, worrying at his lower lip to keep quiet as the older man finally popped the button on his jeans (why was he so damn good at that?) and slid down the zipper at an agonizingly slow pace.  
  
"But you know you love it." Ryan hummed, wrapping a hand around Jack's freed cock and dragging it up to the head before twisting it once. Jack gasped, biting his cheeks to cut off the moan threatening to escape as Ryan repeated the motion, only faster. "My dirty boy." Jack had to physically restrain himself that time, hands clenching into fists.  
  
"Talk more. Please." Jack whimpered, thrusting into Ryan's hand, and the older man's hips stuttered at the request.  
  
"You're so kinky, aren't you Jack?" His words were a rumble, sending shocks through Jack with each syllable and making his body work to meet each touch and grasp on its own accord. "You like that Ray is right there, free to witness it if he just turns his head. If he looked, he could watch you cum like a little slut. He's only feet away while I'm touching you like this." To emphasize his point, he squeezed at the base and stroked him with a few rapid pumps; a quiet sob escaped Jack, unable to hold back, and he was a mixture of relief and slight disappointment when Ray didn't hear it over the noise in his headphones.  
  
"You're so cute like this." Ryan chuckled, biting into his shoulder, and Jack would have made a snarky comment were he not so damn intent on keeping quiet. "Yet so fucking hot. It's not fair for you to be this way when I can't fuck you." His grinding slowed to harder ruts that had Jack going wild, and he was pretty certain he was about to lose it all over the blanket when Ray removing his headphones distracted them both.  
  
Ryan immediately stopped all actions, using the blanket to cover what was below as his hand moved back to a cuddle position; Jack couldn't help but whine at the sudden lack of stimulation, but Ryan was quick to cover it as Ray stood.  
  
"I don't care how much you complain. When my parents come over, I'm cooking a vegetarian meal." He chastised and Jack found himself not for the first time amazed at how Ryan could keep his voice so steady at such a time. The younger man settled for an annoyed groan, and Ray smirked at the couple.  
  
"I'm gonna go grab lunch. You guys want anything?" He offered, pointing at the door as he stretched, and Jack merely shook his head.  
  
"Nah, we're good. Thanks for the offer, though."  
  
"Dude, R and R connection. Gotta keep my partner fed, eh?" He grinned once before departing; as soon as the door had closed, Ryan secured a hand tightly over Jack's mouth and ground into him mercilessly, his free hand taking the bearded man's cock in its grasp and rubbing it with quick motions. Jack moaned at the sudden wave of pleasure, the sound muffled between Ryan's fingertips, and the older gent grunted before turning Jack around and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Their teeth clacked and Ryan tilted his head slightly until it was only tongue and lips, now grinding their lengths together.  
  
"P-please,  _please_! God I wanna come so fucking bad, R-Ryan!" Jack sobbed, desperately humping the other, and Ryan groaned at how incredibly sexy the need in his voice was.  
  
"Fuck, Jack, I can't fuckin'... Yeah, just fucking yeah. I mean, if you insist." He shifted until he was on top of the other and slid down to be completely covered by the blanket.  
  
"Peek-a-boo!" He poked his head free, sticking his tongue out at the younger man, and Jack giggled breathlessly as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Ryan, can you just get me off already?" He scrunched up his face and Ryan chuckled before continuing to stroke the other, his lips locking around the head in preparation. With a few more twists and licks at his slit, Jack was coming, his nails digging into either side of the couch as his back arched up. Ryan made a show of licking his lips clean afterwards, eliciting a soft groan from his boyfriend, and immediately prodded his stomach lightly.  
  
"My turn. My turn, my turn, my turn!" He repeated, accentuating each symploce with another poke, and Jack mumbled under his breath as he stood, tucked himself in, and switched places.  
  
"How you go from dominating sex god to impatient child in the blink of an eye, I'll never know." He swatted at Ryan's leading hand and kissed the other's stubbly cheek before undoing his still-buttoned pants and slipping them as well as his underwear past his balls. Ryan's cock sprang free with a hiss from the owner, dripping precome that had left a small wet patch on his boxer-briefs.   
  
"Shut up and make me come." Ryan barked the order, chilling Jack with yet another sudden change in his voice, and the bearded man happily took Ryan into his mouth. He took a bit longer to get off, but Jack was fairly skilled with his mouth as well, and the sinful slurps had Ryan spilling down his throat with an unabashed curse.   
  
Jack helped to redress Ryan before falling back into their original position, much sleepier than before.  
  
"Man, who would've thought work could be so fun?" Jack teased as Ryan pressed a sweet kiss to the nape of his neck.  
  
"Jack, we play video games for a living."   
  
"Yeah, but nothing is as fun as you." He felt his face flush with the compliment, and Ryan hugged him tighter against his chest.  
  
"Wow, stop being so adorable. You're grossing me out." Jack whined a half-hearted protest, slipping comfortably into the side of his lover with their heartbeats lulling him to sleep.  
  
"Check that off the list, hmm?" He managed to drawl before his heavy eyelids became too much.  
  
When Ray returned with Jersey Mike's for himself (and a couple extra just in case), he found that the couple had dozed off. A smile touched his face and he hummed happily to himself as he figured that yeah, maybe they were a little cute together.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this shit? Hated it more than your nOTP? tell me why, tell me where i fucked up, i wanna hear it all! leave me comments and/or kudos, reading comments good and bad really brighten up my shitty little day ;)
> 
> Good artist? Bad artist? Never drawn? Make fanart anyways! I will cry. But happily. But I will seriously cry.


End file.
